


Roses Are Pink

by FlishFlash121



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: AU, Bakers, Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, florist, happiness, im so late to post this, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: A baker and florist au.Yuuri is a baker, and Viktor is a florist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely late, but happy Valentines Day!

Viktor hummed softly as he walked to the flower shop, admiring the beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky, and there were just enough clouds to provide a nice decoration. When he got to work, he saw Mila outside, tending to some roses. "Morning, Vitya!" She said cheerfully, smiling at him as he neared her.

"Good morning." He smiled back and pushed his way inside the shop. Yuri was at the counter manning the cash register, and Georgi was in the back trimming.

When Viktor walked out of the break room with his long green apron on, Yakov was helping a couple customers by the daisies. "How are you today, Yuri?" Viktor leaned on the counter and smiled at the blond.

He scowled. "Well, every time someone comes up here with flowers, I sneeze. When I sneeze, they make a comment on how much I sound like a kitten. So, I'm just peachy."

Viktor chuckled. "It'll get better."

"Will it? On top of that, I have to hear Yakov yell at that customers from the piggy's bakery because they smoke where they're not supposed to." He glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

Viktor rolled his eyes playfully. "You need to start looking at the positives, котенок." He smiled at him and got off the counter to join Yakov and the customers just as Yuri yelled at him to not call him kitten.

\---

As the day went by, Viktor developed a headache. As it turns out, being surrounded by the sickly sweet aroma of flowers all day isn't ideal for your senses.

Lucky for him, it was his break. He pushed out the door to take a break from the assault on his senses. Just as he was about to take a deep breath of fresh air, his nose was attacked once again by cigarette smoke. He looked to his right to see the source, and was happy he did.

His blue eyes were met with the owner of the bakery next to the flower shop. He tapped his shoulder lightly. "Hey, I wouldn't smoke by the roses. My boss is going to come out soon and yell at you." He gave him a sweet smile.

The baker looked down at his cigarette and sighed. "Okay, thanks. So sorry, today's just been a really stressful day."

"Care to tell? I'm on my break, so I have time." Viktor turned to him with a smile.

"Well, first off, we have a newbie that knows close to nothing about icing a cake properly, so we put him on cookie duty. I go back there and find a pan on fire." He took a drag and puffed it out.

Viktor gave a small laugh. "That sounds like fun."

The baker detected the sarcasm and laughed as well. "Very. So, we put that out, and I let him do something else. He's literally just putting flowers on top of cakes right now, and I hope when I go back in there he's still doing fine."

"I would hope he's doing fine." He smiled.

He nodded. "Me too. How's your day going?"

"Well, aside from my headache, it's been great." Viktor smiled.

"Hope your head gets better." The baker smiled softly at him.

"Thank you. Hope that newbie learns quick." Viktor realized he had to go back inside soon.

"Thanks. What's your name, by the way?" The baker was about to head for the door to his shop when he stopped and looked back.

"Viktor. Yours?"

"Yuuri."

\---

Soon, it was the end of the day, and Viktor was hanging up his green apron in the back. Just as he had bought a certain color of roses from a grumpy, tired Yuri, he saw Yuuri pass by the door. He gasped and ran outside to catch him. "Hey, Yuuri!" He called.

He turned, his eyes widening. "Yes?" He asked, pulling his coat about himself.

"These are for you." Viktor smiled and handed him some light pink roses.

Yuuri blinked and took the flowers. "Wow, thank you!" He smiled widely at him.

Viktor nodded. "Of course. I'll see you around." He then proceeded to turn and walk down the other end of the street.

\---

When Yuuri got home, he leaned against the door and smiled. That cheeky florist, he thought. He knew exactly what he had meant by giving him pink roses. Admiration, joy, and flattery.

The florist he had been eyeing returned his feelings for him.


End file.
